The Truth
by NunyaNo
Summary: The truth? Everyone wanted Anthony. Being his best friend was a bit hard. Every time at GameBang, he had to watch his friends fight over who got to partner with said male, as if that would somehow make Anthony theirs. (On Hiatus)


**Disclaimer- **_I do not own._

* * *

The truth? Everyone wanted Anthony. Being his best friend was a bit hard. Every time at GameBang, he had to watch his friends fight over who got to partner with said male, as if that would somehow make Anthony theirs.

And Ian couldn't help but rolls his eyes as he realized that Anthony still remained innocent of everyone else around him.

Most of the time he ended up just asking Anthony to be his partner, mainly because he was fucking exhausted, and he didn't want to have to deal with who ever did win, and listening to them flirt with a clueless Anthony, because frankly, as said, he was fucking exhausted. At least Ian knew what was happening around him, even if he acted stupid and clueless.

However GameBang wasn't the worst of it, Mail Time With Smosh was, truthfully a good 30% were just letters saying how Anthony was better, at well, every thing. A good 50% was fanart and gifts, and the last 20% was food. Truthfully, it was all very stressful. They were a team, yet constantly he had to hear from the fans, that Anthony was 'hotter' or that they were 'gay' and madly in love with each other.

And it didn't help that Anthony let that get to his head and often poked fun at Ian, whether it be his weight or his hair. And there was only so much Ian could take.

And as Ian played Mario, he couldn't help but question if it was worth it. Just being friends with Anthony was deadly for his self esteem. Everyone was either jealous of him, or trying to convince them, that he and Anthony were indeed gay, and madly in love.

But after 10 years of being Anthony's friend, Ian was pretty sure if he didn't turn gay by then, that he wouldn't now.

And it was no real surprise when he and Anthony lost at Mario, and had to wear a bikini top, because frankly, he stopped giving a shit. Things that used to be fun, now seemed like a competition. He smiled, he laughed he put on a show.

Everyone tried their best to please Antony, that also meant picking fun at Ian. Even though everyone else didn't jab at his weight, they always found something wrong with how he would play games, whether he missed, accidentally killed his charter... It was draining.

But the next thing that happened had been coming for a long time now. As soon as the words "You're kind of getting fat" left Anthony's mouth, Ian's hand had formed a fist, and without even thinking he punched Anthony as hard as he could in the stomach.

And as he watched Anthony fall to the ground, he realized he didn't care. He didn't feel sympathy, regret, he didn't even feel happy, he just watched on with unseeing eyes as everyone started crowing Anthony, asking him if he was ok, while they tried to help him stand.

Ian knew he should have left, should have walked away. He didn't. He wanted to hear what Anthony had to say, he wanted to know what everyone had to say, because he was sick and tired of always feeling like shit.

But no one said anything to him. Anthony gave him a look of pain, and everyone else ignored him.

-.

"Ian you can't just shrug this off! I've been your best friend for over 10 years! I know I must have done something very stupid for you to punch me man, I just need for you to tell me what I did wrong." Anthony's voice was cracked, and his eyes were wide with fear of some unknown rejection. Ian didn't even have to look up to know this.

It had been a few hours since they had got to the house, things were awkward, more so because all Ian wanted to do was just let it drop, when Anthony seemed to want the exact opposite. Ian still didn't regret punching Anthony, in fact, he really didn't even care that Anthony was sporting a large bruise. All he wanted was to be alone, and maybe, hopefully, find some sort of sympathy for Anthony.

Nope. None.

"Anthony, you really want to fucking know?" he scoffed "I'm always compared to the 'Perfect Anthony' its annoying and draining! Compared to you, I'm pale in comparison, and it's always been like that." He raised his hands in frustration "You can be so fucking naive, there is only so many times a person can hear something before they start believing it." He was babbling now, "Its not fair Anthony... I try and be a good friend, I try to make you smile... But... Shit man, your words fucking hurt."

Even with those words, Ian felt drained. He had been holding those words in for 10 years, but they didn't make him feel better, if anything he felt more like shit then ever. Ian knew that he was probably the only person that Anthony could rely on... The only person who didn't do things for Anthony with some naive belief that Anthony was a possession.

Yes, Ian tried to make his friend laugh, tried to get Anthony to be less socially awkward... But he never forced the man, and truthfully that was probably one of the main reasons they stayed such good friends. Ian had the enthusiasm and confidence to lead Anthony to a more social life, but at the same time a comfortably, and close friendship where they could just relax and do nothing.

Not to mention Ian never sugar coated anything, if Anthony was being a jackass, Ian was the first to reprehend said male, and said actions. well... normally.

But this, he really didn't want to talk about. It was stupid. It really was. It was a sort of jealously mixed with hurt feelings, and low self-esteem. And he cussed as his eyes started watering. He knew Anthony was watching him, but at this point, he didn't care. He felt drained, and his eyes burned from repressing his tears.

Ian however couldn't stop his weary eyes from looking at Anthony. Said man looked back with hurt and pity. A look Ian never wanted. And even more, as Anthony wrapped his arms around him, Ian didn't fight it. Like before, he just didn't care. He knew the embrace was supposed to be supportive... comfort, maybe even pity... but he felt nothing.

Ian didn't say anything, didn't hold Anthony back... Didn't even cry. He took it for what it was, a man feeling guilty, trying to lessen that guilt. So Ian let him self be hugged, because the hug wasn't for him...

* * *

**A/N- I feel shamed that I can't seem to write a happy Smosh story... Damn.**


End file.
